


Neglect

by kaylaber1



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I'm a sick person, M/M, everyone shows up at some point - Freeform, the fic nobirdie asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylaber1/pseuds/kaylaber1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unfortunate miscalculation, Dr. Iwamine finds himself in a... less than favorable position.</p>
<p>Alpha/Beta/Omega universe, because I said so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miscalculation

Forgetting to take care of himself had become somewhat of a trend for Shuu Iwamine, and forgetting this month's dose of suppressants seemed to be his latest catastrophic error. Up until this point, he had been able to hide his omega presentation with ease thanks to the pills and his own ironclad will, but given the current situation, those days were over. He had just finished brewing a pot of coffee when his heat hit him head on. Shocked, he collapsed onto the floor overcome by the distantly familiar and oh so lewd sensation of slick running down his thighs. It had been quite a while since he had actually had a proper heat cycle, and he had to take a few minutes to remind himself of what to do in this situation.

In all honesty, the best thing for him would have been to go home, ride it out, and come back in a week when the ordeal was over, but he rarely did what was best for him. No, he decided that he need only be here for the next 8 hours, and he would stick it out, go about business as usual and hope that nothing bad happened. Shaking, he rose to his feet and walked over to his desk where he kept a change of clothes in case of....accidents. More confident, he rushed to the bathroom and locked himself in. He peeled off his dampened slacks with moderate disgust and tossed them aside, boxers soon following. Slapping a maxi-pad in his fresh underwear to keep his bodily fluids from ruining his last dry pair of slacks, he gathered up his soiled clothing and exited the restroom. So far, so good.

His morning passed with relative ease, and he managed to get some small amount of paperwork done while he was concentrating on not finding the nearest alpha and flinging himself upon them. It wasn't until after lunch that he encountered a problem, a slight miscalculation in his plan. Yuuya Sakazaki waltzed in the door of the infirmary for his shift as assistant around noon. In his weakened state, Shuu had forgotten that BOTH of his infirmary assistants were alphas. This should be interesting.

Yuuya could smell heat long before he reached the infirmary door, and tried to put it to the back of his mind, figuring that some poor sap forgot to take their suppressants, or worse, was enduring their first heat. What he hadn't expected was for that poor sap to be his superior, sitting in his desk chair looking rather frustrated. Shit. He hadn't even known that the Doctor was an omega. Their eyes met for a second, and Yuuya genuinely feared that he was about to become a sex toy for the remainder of the day. Iwamine surprised him yet again when he said in his usual tone of voice

"Good afternoon, Mr. Sakazaki. I'm afraid it's been a bit of a slow day, so I don't have much for you to do. However, if you could make me another pot of coffee, I'd be very grateful."

"u-uhm. Yes, of course." he said, darting back to the little room in which the coffee pot was stored. So, they were just playing dumb about the situation. That was fine, Yuuya could quite easily suppress the urges to bend him over the desk and knot him. Dove party Secret Operative training had prepared him for such situations. It was his smaller coworker that he was worried about.

He knew from snooping through medical files that Hiyoko Tosaka was an alpha as well, and a bit of an untamed one at that. He worried that should she draw near to the infirmary his charge might end up in a rather....sticky situation, and worse still, that Hiyoko might end up in multiple pieces after said situation. No, having Tosaka within sniffing distance spelled nothing but trouble. He pulled out his phone and quickly shot her a text

You aren't needed in the infirmary today. Have a good evening, mon amie

Hopefully that would keep the wolf at bay. The coffee pot interrupted his thoughts with a shrill beep. He hastily poured Dr. Iwamine a cup of coffee (black, 2 sugars, he reminded himself, focusing on anything but the tantalizing scent from the other room) and set it down on the desk. The Doctor was now bouncing slightly in his chair and humming. Apparently having an alpha so close by was taking its toll on him, although when he spoke, his voice retained its usual cool composure.

"Thank you, Sakazaki. You've already notified Tosaka, have you not?"

Yuuya had almost gotten used to the Doctor's creepy intuition. Almost. There were still times (such as this) that he could have sworn Anghel Higure was right and Iwamine was actually a dark sorcerer.

"Yes, I have. You should really go home sir."

"Why? I've made it this far, another hour shouldn't change anything."

"That's not true, in your con-"

"You know, I just remembered, I ran out of gauze yesterday. Silly me! hohoho. You, of course, wouldn't mind running down to the drug store and repairing my blunder?"

Yuuya knew better than to argue with the Doctor. Even if he took advantage of Iwamine's weakened state now and ordered him home, he knew he'd end up a leather bound notebook in the school store. So he cut his losses and left in the direction of the drugstore, despite his every instinct telling him to stay here and protect the omega.

Once Yuuya had left, Shuu found himself breathing a ragged sigh of relief. He couldn't recall ever having been around an alpha while he was heating, as all of his colleagues up until St. Pidgeonation's had been either betas or omegas, but the little experience with Sakazaki had been enough to tell him that he had severely underestimated his situation. He wanted to close the infirmary for the day, as Yuuya had most definitely caught the hint and wouldn't be back, but he found himself unable to stand. The hormones coursing through his body in addition to his old injuries had left his right side mostly paralyzed for the moment. He cursed inwardly at his situation, feeling awfully silly for having stayed at all.

There was a knock on his doorframe, and he looked up from where he had been panicking to see a sleepy looking Kazuaki Nanaki looking at him with concern.

"Dr. Iwamine? Are you okay?" he asked, his voice groggy and soft, as though recently awoken.

"Get out." he growled, feeling fear sneak up on him. Was everyone at this bloody school an alpha?!

"What?"  


"Fuck me, or get out." the words were low, desperate. He could hardly believe they were his own. Begging was so beneath him

Kazuaki's sleepy look of confusion turned into a near smirk. Given those options, he'd gladly have the former. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd been with someone, and being recently awoken from his slumber to the heady, sweet smell of a needy omega, he was more than willing to satisfy. He walked over to the office chair and spun it around so that said glowering omega had no choice but to look him in the eyes.

"Didn't you hear me? I said get out Nanaki. I've had more than enough for one day"

"Dr. Iwamine, I believe the words you used were 'Fuck me or get out'." He suddenly seemed alert as ever, and vaguely threatening, his eyes boring holes in Shuu's resolve

"Ah yes. I suppose something of the like might've slid past my lips." he said, his tone held an unusual sultriness that wasn't at all voluntary. Shit shit shit.  
The bottle-blonde cupped Shuu's face, his grin growing wider as he watched him battle with his instincts. True, he had wanted to distance himself from the Doctor, to wait and take his revenge, but upon seeing him...like this, Kazuaki found a new, more devilish scheme surfacing. No, this would work perfectly. He bent down and crashed his lips against the others, a brute, instinctual dominance taking control of the situation as he felt Shuu begin to give in to the demands of the hormones coursing through his body. He slipped his tongue into his mouth with little resistance, and explored the wet heat tentatively before pulling away to look the brunette in the eyes.

As predicted, he was a mess, his eyes heavily lidded, pupils blown, his mouth still slightly ajar, looking up at him rather dazed. This would be too easy. Kazuaki walked across the room and shut the door, making sure to move as slowly as he could. With the lock now in place, he looked to the man in the chair, who was still desperately trying to regain his composure.

"Wouldn't this be a bit easier on the cot?" He smiled. His voice held that cheery tone he used to talk to students, but it also carried a huskier quality that Shuu found to be almost condescending.

"Theoretically." He responded, glaring at the teacher. He didn't appreciate being mocked, and Kazuaki most definitely had some sort of punishment coming for him once this was over.

"Is there some sort of trouble, Doctor?" He said, walking back over to where the other was slumped and leaning in to whisper "Would you like me to carry you?~"

Rather than dignify that with a response, Shuu slung his good arm over Nanaki's shoulder. He got the message and scooped the omega up into his arms, laying him down gently on the soft cot. Shuu couldn't ever remember actually laying on his infirmary cot, and was surprised to find that it was incredibly comfortable. Were it not for his situation, he might've been content to nap there. His musings were cut short by the young teacher moving between his legs. His sweater and shirt had been removed (Most likely while Shuu had been daydreaming) leaving his chest exposed.

Shuu's purple eyes wandered, drinking in the slender yet shapely form. he had always imagined that Kazuaki Nanaki had carried a little weight on him underneath his slightly baggy clothing, and was surprised to find him rather lean. Not muscular, just...thin. Shapely. Not unlike someone he used to know, once upon a time when he was young and full of vigor. Strong hands untucked his shirt and pushed it along with the cashmere sweater vest up to his chest, and Nanaki quickly began kissing his stomach. Shuu seized the opportunity to grip the alpha's bleached curls in his left hand an violently jerk upwards, bringing Kazuaki's pained gaze to his.

"Breathe a word of this and they'll never find your body." he whispered, his voice laced with venom

"Understood."

Slowly, he relinquished his hold on Kazuaki's hair, switching to absentmindedly running his fingers through the soft curls as his slacks and briefs disappeared to some remote location on the infirmary floor. He found himself letting out an embarrassing sound at the feeling of teeth sinking into his hipbone hard enough that there was sure to be a mark there for days. No matter, he wore his shirts tucked in and therefore such things would not be visible to the public. His eyes wandered to the uncovered window on the door, briefly entertaining the idea of Sakazaki coming back from his fool's errand to see his superiors in such a racy situation, when an unfamiliar prodding sensation at his entrance brought him back to reality.

Kazuaki smiled at the flash of fear that went across Shuu's face as he slowly entered him. the smile grew wider as he realized that the cold, distant doctor might not have done anything like this in his lifetime. Somehow, that made it all the more delicious. He relished in the breathy, drawn out moan that came from beneath him, and leaned down to press his lips to the sensitive flesh of the doctor's neck.

Shuu all but howled at the sensation of teeth sinking into the scent glands at the base of his neck. He had never understood the draw to marking, but he was beginning to see why one might find it desirable. The added rush of endorphins was most certainly appealing, and subsequently caused all worries of damage to his beloved lab coat or sound reputation to leave his mind. His left hand found Kazuaki's hair once more and gripped it desperately. He wanted to do more, to rake his nails down Nanaki's back or flip them around so that he was once again in control, but his injured side was having none of it. Frustrated by this new level of helplessness, he jerked Kazuaki away from his flesh, staring him in the eyes with an intensity he hoped would convey what his sex addled brain would not allow him to form into words.

Kazuaki apparently got the message, because he quickly flipped them around. Exhibiting strength that Dr. Iwamine had never anticipated, he managed to both hold him steady and continue to thrust into him rhythmically. From this point, he felt a bit less like a discarded rag doll, despite the fact that he was still virtually immobilized. There was something that just felt powerful about looking down at someone. With a shaking hand, he gripped the teacher's shoulder for support. He cried out in pleasure as Kazuaki's thrusts sped up, hitting him in all the right places. Their encounter was coming swiftly to an end. 

With a final grunt, Nanaki came, pushing his knot rather forcefully into the man above him, who in turn spilled across his chest. Exhausted, his grip on Shuu faltered, sending the man toppling onto him. He flopped, as motionless as a corpse. With the release of orgasm, his head cleared slightly, giving way to more rational thought. He lifted his head from the spot it occupied on Kazuaki's shoulder with the intent of discussing how future proceedings would be dealt with, but the man was fast asleep. Rolling his eyes, Shuu tucked his head back into its place, waiting for the moment they could seperate.


	2. Nesting

Shuu awoke in his own bed, with absolutely no recollection of how he got there. He lay for a moment, trying to remember the events of last night through the dull throbbing in his head. Long slender fingers grasped the familiar red metal of his glasses and lifted them from the bedside table to his face. He rose shakily, and realized upon doing so that he was very naked. The smell of bacon came wafting into the room, and suddenly the pieces fell into place. Some point after their tryst in the infirmary, Nanaki must have brought him home, although the reasoning behind him staying the night eluded the young doctor. As he reached for his lab coat and the cane he kept for days like this, he noticed the time on the alarm clock read 11:30 am. Kazuaki was very late for work, which was concerningly uncharacteristic. He hobbled out of the room and into the kitchen.

The first thing he registered was that his entire apartment was spotless. As a man generally averse to change, this shocked and disturbed him almost enough to kick the narcoleptic teacher out of his flat. But the desire for food overpowered his anger and he flopped into the kitchen chair with a soft thud. Kazuaki immediately wheeled around, greeting him with an overly enthusiastic smile.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" He chirped "do you feel any better?" 

"I feel like absolute shit. What did you do to my apartment?" Shuu wasted no time in getting to the point. He was NOT a morning bird. 

"I thought I'd clean up a bit." Despite the harsh treatment, Nanaki's smile stayed strong as he placed a plate of bacon and waffles in front of Shuu. "I've always said that it's best to leave the place looking the same, if not better than it was before."

"How...irritatingly charming. However, I find it more than a little rude when guests start moving things around. After all, they might find things that they aren't meant to see." 

"Ah. I'm sorry then. I really should have asked first. How do you take your coffee?"

"...black, 2 sugars." Shuu said into his plate. In his state of disorientation he had managed to ignore the burning in his insides, but now he was distinctly aware of the fact that he had begun leaking onto his lab coat once more. Damn it all to hell, didn't he keep emergency suppressants around here? 

"Here you go." A cup of coffee appeared in front of him, along with...a box of emergency suppressants. "I found these while I was cleaning. I figured they might help. Shuu didn't respond. He quickly unscrewed the lid and popped two pills into his mouth, washing them down with the coffee. When he finally spoke, his voice was hoarse, sounding as though he had just been swallowing sand.

"You're late for work. By at least three hours." 

"I'm not going to work. I called in and told them that I had a ....family emergency. I'm off the rest of the week." 

"Why? There was no need for you to stay with me the entire week, it's not as though I am a sick child who needs supervision. I am perfectly capable of caring for myself." His anger was boiling once more. He didn't need to be coddled by a teacher who was barely able to cope with his own medical problems.

"Well, I know that's a damned lie. Just last week you nearly gave poor Ms. Tosaka a heart attack when you fainted from dehydration. I bet you haven't even had more than two glasses of water since then. And I've looked in your pantry, I had to go out and buy something OTHER than instant ramen to fix for breakfast. Besides-" Kazuaki paused to sigh, sitting down in the chair across from Shuu. "you asked me to."

He nearly choked on his coffee. He CERTAINLY had no memory of this. "E-excuse me? Why on earth would I do something like that?' 

Kazuaki shrugged, sipping at his own mug of coffee. "I'm not sure. Probably stress. Either way, there's no getting rid of me now."

"That's what you'd like to believe." 

The mug made a soft clink as Kazuaki sat it down on the coaster. "You couldn't kill me if you wanted to. Unlike the poor souls who've fallen into your talons thus far, people would take note of my absence. It would be your undoing." He smiled sweetly, as though he had announced that they were going on a picnic.

Shuu was quiet then, picking at his food and refusing to look at the alpha across from him. Surely he hadn't been so careless as to tell Nanaki? But then again, he was a teacher, he was bound to notice the absences, it was his job after all. But if he knew, why had he not said anything? Did the other teachers know? His head hurt. He didn't want Kazuaki here, but he worried about what he would say if Shuu kicked him out. The worst was that he was right; Shuu couldn't kill him either, that would rock the boat too much. Maybe make it look like a suicide? The teacher probably had SOME reason to kill himself.

"Dr. Iwamine? I think maybe you should go back to bed. At least until the suppressants start doing their job." 

"Kazuaki, you fucked me in my office, took me home, presumably fucked me again, got up in the morning to clean my apartment and took the week off for me. I think it might be a tad bit inappropriate to refer to me by my title."

"Sorry. Old habits die hard." He sighed, getting to his feet. He could feel another 'nap attack' closing in on him, and he knew that he didn't have long to get to a bed. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I can walk just fine, thank you." Shuu snapped, wobbling a little as he got to his feet. Kazuaki seemed unconvinced, as he hooked his arm around the omega, practically carrying him to the bedroom. He fought the urge to snap at him, knowing that he only meant well. If he was to be staying the entire week, it was best not to begin with more fighting. He climbed back into the bed with little protest, only pausing to remove his soiled lab coat and toss it across the room. Kazuaki moved to tuck him in, and Shuu caught his hand.

"Now really. I am not a child, there is absolutely no need for such treatment." He snapped

"I'm sorry....it's just..been so long...since...I've had someone...to care..for...."Kazuaki fought to keep his head up. He knew he probably wasn't welcome in Shuu's bed while the man had his wits about him. 

Shuu rolled his eyes again. Really, this was just the sort of thing that annoyed him about the mathematician; coddling him rather than looking after himself, it was a wonder he hadn't manged to fall asleep in a wood chipper by now. All it took was a gentle tug of his hand to get the alpha into the bed with him. He knew that Kazuaki never would have made it to the couch, and patching up twisted ankles or bloody noses was NOT on his agenda. He got enough of that from the sports teams. Figuring him already down for the count, Shuu was rather surprised when Nanaki wrapped his arms around him and drew him into his chest, planting a soft kiss atop his messy hair. It was barely a whisper, and most likely sleep talking as narcoleptics were known to do, but Shuu distinctly heard him say it.

"I love you."

While it most certainly took him aback, and nearly sent him into a panic, Shuu decided to put it out of mind. Even if it had been a conscious utterance, It couldn't have been a well thought one. A combination of mating, sleep, and close proximity to an omega in heat had merely caused a temporary affection that one could easily confuse for love. In fact, he himself had been victim to these artificial feelings quite often already. Such as right now, when he found himself leaning into the embrace, allowing himself to be held as he hadn't since he was a boy of only 17, working in a dove party genetics lab alongside his only hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was loosely based off of the fact that male button quails are the caretakers and nesters, and i wanted to explore that side of Kazuaki/Hitori. Also, yaay ambiguous references to Shuu's past!


End file.
